The Murder Files
by SoMa 42-42-564
Summary: A collection of Soul Eater stories outside of Soul Eater... Mentioned couples: SoMa TsuStar KidLiz
1. The Black Mask

The Black Mask

He wiped his fingers of the blood that seemed to soak everything in the crimson colour of his eyes. Staining the carpet that used to be stark white like his hair, the rag that he always used had turned brown from the dried blood. He had no need to wipe fingerprints from surfaces because he didn't have any; he burned them off when he chose the life of a serial killer. He placed Black Masks on the faces of his two victims, though he didn't call them victims. He thought of them as fortunate. He turned to the wall and wrote down a phone number in tiny writing so only she could see it. Only the one who had been looking for him since he started, he knew she would comb the room until she found his clue. He then walked into the kitchen, he hated this part, he had to clean up, that was his style, he would clean up until the only trace of him even being there were his clue, the bodies, and the last member of the family who he left to call the police when he was gone. He wore his Mask proudly, the mask that concealed his identity from the only one left alive. Then he left and waited, waited just outside the police station for her to drive out in her sleek black sedan to catch him, her green eyes sparkling with determination and ash blonde hair slicked back into a high ponytail. All he could do was smirk as he watched her rush to see his masterpiece, and as she sped to the scene of the crime she blasted music to drown out all the worries of the day. She didn't have time for the past when he killed again.

-Flashback-

Maka was running to her mother's makeshift apartment, which was found and used after she left Maka's father. Maka slept over with her mom, which sounded juvenile even though she was eighteen and had a part time job at the police department.

Maka woke up to a shrill ear-splitting scream and ran into her mother's room. That's when she first saw him. She saw the shock-white hair, the bloody knife in his hand as he killed her mother. He left her bound to a chair and forced Maka to watch the horror of her mother being slaughtered, limb by limb, piece by piece. Then he tossed her a phone and ran, leaving her in appalled shock as she picked up the phone. She didn't call the police. No. She called her father.

-End of Flashback-

Now 24 year old Maka Albarn was still hunting down the infamous Black Mask Murderer. She arrived at the crime scene and was disgusted by what she saw, he had left little boy. He looked a little nerdy and had thick glasses. They had come up with the ID's of the bodies, Jacqueline and Harvar Diehl. Maka walked up to the little boy and asked the other officers what his name was.

"He said his name was Ox and that his sister is on a day-trip with her boyfriend. We contacted her and she said she would be here in a few hours. Please excuse me for asking but... do you think this is him, I mean we haven't found a clue yet and-"

"I'm positive, and just because you haven't found the clue yet doesn't mean it's not here, Sid."

"Right, sorry.", Maka was head detective on the BMM Case and had been since he killed her mother. Her part time job was now full time and she vowed to herself that she wouldn't rest until she found him.  
Soon after she was finished at the crime scene she went to visit her friend Tsubaki. Tsubaki also worked at the police department, but unlike Maka she had a partner. Maka didn't have a partner, she chose to work alone. Maka still wondered how Tsubaki dealt with that psychopath.

"So, how's BlackStar doing."

"Oh, he is doing well. We have had a breakthrough in the Masamune Case."

"Oh, well that's good..."

"How is the BMM case going?"

"He...he killed again. We haven't found his clue yet but I am sure it is him. I can feel it.", Maka's phone rang, "Hold on Tsubaki I am gonna take this."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maka."

"Who is this?"

"I am disappointed in you, you haven't found my clue yet."

"You. Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, you will find out Maka, my clue will show you and then you can catch me. As long as you are fast enough. Oh and Maka, tell that sweet Tsubaki girl that she has a draught in her bedroom. I think it is the window on the left of her dresser. Goodbye Maka."

"Wait, where is the clue, at least tell me whe-"

"Maka? Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, it was a wrong number. I better get going, I'll see you later.", Maka went back to the crime scene, she had to find the clue. "Finally, ok...", she called the phone number and someone picked up.

"Finally, I was worried you would never find it. You really shouldn't be out this late at night, you never know what could happen."

"Who are you! You said the clue would show me, and I still don't know who you are!"

"Oh Maka, I want you to stop talking for a second. If you do what I say all your little department friends will be safe, if you don't you should call that weird looking buff guy that works with you."

"Sid... no, don't hurt him and I don't work with him, he's just a friend."

"Now I want you to be very quiet and come downstairs.", Maka did what she was told, "Good, now I want you to face the window, and", the phone cut off but the voice didn't, "if you scream I'll kill them all.", Maka looked to the window and saw pictures, pictures of all her friends, taped onto the glass. The next thing she knew she was being picked up bridal style with a blindfold on. She was carried to a car, she heard a muffled voice and the car started moving. Maka felt someone stroking her hair and removing her blindfold. She saw black windows and leather, the only colours other than black in the car were crimson eyes and stark white hair. Maka's scream caught in her throat when he put a finger to her lips and let her sit up next to him. She realised she was in the back of a limo, and looked to see if she could recognise the driver. No, the only one she recognised was him. "Soul."

"Huh?"

"I told you my clue would lead you to my name, my name is Soul."

"Wha-why am I here?"

"You are here because I need you, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to make sure a certain someone never finds me."

"What?... If you are asking me to keep the Chief away from you I can't do tha-"

"No, I need you to keep a specific civilian away from me. His name is Westly, Westly Evans, my brother. I need you to keep him away from me and I want you to visit me everyday so I know you are doing what you are supposed to. If you tell anyone about our little encounters, I will kill all of your friends, all connections will be lost and you will be alone. It is a simple task, and I will know if you tell anyone, so don't try. Oh, and I know you were reaching for your gun so if you choose to kill me, I have someone who will see to it that all your friends die."

"Where are we going?"

"To my place...", the rest of the ride was silent, Maka held back the tears pricking at her eyes, the man that murdered her mother in front of her eyes was sitting right in front of her and she couldn't touch him. When they finally reached the destination Soul helped Maka out of the car and into a large house, she knew they weren't in their little town anymore, they were in the desert. Maka's phone rang again, it was Tsubaki.

"Um, Soul my friend is calling and she is gonna think something is up if I don't answer.", Soul nodded and she picked up the phone. Tsubaki asked Maka why she didn't come back to the station and she said that her dad needed help with neighbour who kept bothering him. Soul brought Maka into a room and told her she would be staying there over night and that she would find clothes in the closet. He also told her to change into something nice because she was going to have dinner and meet 'the gang' as he called them. She looked into the closet and found everything, as expected, black. She changed into a black cocktail dress and threw on some high heels then went downstairs to find Soul waiting for her in a black pinstriped suit with a red shirt and black tie. He brought her to the dining room to find six odd looking people sitting at the table. One boy with pink hair and icy blue eyes twitched around nervously holding his right arm at the elbow with his left as he mumbled something about not knowing how to deal with pretty girls.

"Shut-it Crona!", a strange man with a scar in the shape of an "x" on his face yelled at the boy.

"Sorry about Ragnorok, he can be a little... what's the word... rude.", said a nice looking lady with long blonde hair and yellow eyes, "I'm Medusa.", she had on a black dress with white arrows coming from the back and wrapping around her waist. Then a man with spiked up light brown hair and carmel eyes looked up and when he saw Maka he almost choked on his drink.

"That is Giriko.", said a lady with black hair tied up in a bun and stunning purple eyes, "My name is Arachne, this is Asura.", she stated pointing the man next to her with black and white hair and red eyes like Soul, but less stunning. Maka started to back up but stopped when she received a soft look from Soul, something about him got to her, he didn't seem like the type who would brutally murder person after person and leave one family member alive to watch, but hey, looks can be deceiving. He held out his hand and and she took it hesitantly.

"We aren't going to hurt you Maka, I would never hurt you.", Maka's heart stopped. Did a serial killer who brutally murdered her mother in front of her eyes just say he wouldn't hurt her? Yes, he did. Maka had the compelling feeling to trust him, but the rational part of her mind told her not to. She decided that she would form a trust with him but always keep that rational part in close contact, she wanted to be cautious. At dinner they had some small talk then Medusa looked at Maka with an almost snake-like smile.

"Maka, you are a brave one aren't you, you haven't even tried to scream and run yet."

"Heh, well, what can I say? I won't lie and say I'm not nervous."

"You need to relax Maka, we won't hurt you. You are our friend here, maybe you can even become Soul's partner."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you? We all have partners except for Soul over there. Crona and Ragnorok are partners, same with Arachne and Asura, Giriko's partner is not here at the moment, his nickname is Mosquito, and my partner, Free, is out with him. They were the driver and passenger in your car."

"Oh, so Soul doesn't have a partner because you don't have any more people?"

"No, we could have recruited more people but he chose not to have a partner. He is an oddball sometimes, but he is our best man."

"Medusa, you do know I am standing right here, right."

"Of course, but I did give you a compliment in the process of insulting you."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go see if Mosquito and Free are back yet. Maka, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure, I want to meet these two.", They walked out of the house and into the garage where two men were coming out of a car. One was short and had a tall hat on, the other was tall and bulky. It was hard to tell what they really looked like in the dark but Maka could tell at least that.

"Sir, we have completed our mission at the police station.", said the short man. Maka's breath hitched, what if he had killed her friends.

"Good, now I want you to enter all the information into the main computer under the file called Masamune."

"M-Masamune? That is the case that Tsubaki is working on, you said you wouldn't hurt-"

"Relax Maka, we didn't hurt anyone. We just took some information off the case file, we have been keeping an eye on Masamune for a while and with your friend very close to closing the case, we needed the information before she caught him."

"Oh."

"Well, we will get the access code from my partner and then report back to you, sir."

"Thank you, Free. Now, Maka, I think we should take a tour around the house, I have a feeling you will be spending a lot of time here. Oh! You also have to meet-... ah, that's actually probably not a good idea."

"I noticed that the two men back there, they called you sir."

"Oh, you noticed that huh... well, I'm second in command here, then Asura and Arachne, then Medusa, then Mosquito, then Free, then Ragnorok, then Giriko, and finally Crona. We don't trust Crona too much, he tried to kill me once, I even got a big scar across the chest from it. That is why we put him with Ragnorok, they work well together."

"Who is ahead of you then?"

"Someone you are lucky enough to never meet, and don't ask me to bring you to him, he will drag you into the life I have. I don't want that for you, I want you to get out of this without any consequences."

"It's a little too late for that, by even meeting you I can get my job taken away. If they ever found out that I was protecting you in any way, I would for sure have to go to court and probably be sentenced to at least a few months."

"We already have that covered, you should get off scotch free ."

"Really!"

"Yeah, the rest of the gang wanted to let you get put away, but I convinced them otherwise."

"Thank you so much, Soul!", without thinking Maka hugged him, "Ah! Sorry, I am just so happy, this is my only source of income. I mean I have to pay rent, bills, and buy food..."

"You are welcome to stay here y'know, we have enough space. The boss pays for everything so you can use your money for more important things. Oh, the only thing is that if you want something specific to eat you have to buy it yourself."

"I dunno, I mean it is a house full of murderers."

"Maka, how many times do I have to tell you we won't hurt you here."

"Mmm... ok."

"So you'll stay!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, because it would be uncool if you didn't."

"Well, let's go on that tour then.", they went on the tour and Soul showed her where she would sleep and where everyone else's room was in accordance to hers. Maka slept in her room that night and woke up the next morning completely refreshed. She then went next door to Soul's room to ask him how she was getting to work, he told her that Mosquito would drive her there and pick her up when she called. When Maka arrived in a limo everyone at the station asked her about it. She said it was just a thing her father set up because he felt better when he knew she was safe in a car instead of walking. Maka did as she was told and made sure Westly Evans stayed out of their little town in Nevada. A few months passed and everyone at the house was growing on Maka, even Crona. She grew especially close to Soul and lost track of that rational part of her mind. Everything about him and that house became so routine to her. Until one day Liz, one of the Chief's son's partners, came up to her and asked her to meet with the Chief immediately. She went into a dark, gloomy office and saw a figure sitting in a chair, his face was covered in shadows and smoke from his cigar wrapped around his head in thin tendrils.

"Ms. Albarn, sit down. Now, I am going to get right down to business. I know about your affiliation with a Mr. Soul E. Evans also known as The Black Mask Murderer or BMM. I am trusting that you know the consequences of helping or associating with a currently active serial killer, specifically the one being investigated on your case. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Ok, now that that is cleared up, I want to make sure you know that I am on your side, just make sure you are making the right decision. If you believe you are, then I am on board, but make sure that he is not just playing you."

"I am positive about Sou- Mr. Evans intentions, I am also sure I made the correct decision in helping him."

"Good, you are dismissed, please call Kid in on your way out.", Maka walked out of the room, her heart was still racing.

"Kid, your dad wants you.", Maka notified him but when he picked his head up he looked at her in disgust, like she was a traitor. She couldn't help but drop her gaze when those two amber eyes looked at her like that. Then he and his two partners Liz and Patty walked into the office. Kid had two partners because he had serious OCD and an obsession with symmetry, he also carried twin pistols, the weird part was that he held them upside-down and pulled the trigger with his pinkies. Liz had long dirty blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, Patty was Liz's little sister and she had short bleach blonde hair and blue eyes like Liz. Maka quickly called Mosquito and told him to come and get her.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Albarn?"

"Yes, very wrong, Mosquito. Do you know if Soul is at the house?"

"Yes, I believe he is."

"Take me there, now.", Maka got to the house and immediately called an emergency meeting for the whole household.

"Maka, what happened?", asked Medusa

"The Chief... he knows."

"What?!"

"Giriko, you know what to do.", stated Arachne sternly.

"Wait a sec, we can't just go off killing the chief of police.", Soul said rationally.

"HEY! He said that he was on my side, that he was on board with my decision, but he asked if I was making the right decision."

"W-What did-id yo-you s-s-say?", Crona stuttered out.

"I told him I did make the right decision, but I don't think his son thinks the same."

"Then we all need to leave.", said Asura.

"No, he doesn't know about all of you... he only knows about Soul."

"Then I am leaving, I can't stay and put all of you in danger.", Soul said grimly.

"Soul no, you are not going to leave me, I won't let you."

"I have to! Do you get that, Maka? I have to leave, that doesn't mean I want to. But, I. Have. To. Leave. Nothing you can say will stop me."

"Wait, we can work this out. We can-", BANG. The sound of a gunshot was heard throughout the entire house.

"Makaaaaa... I know you are in here you little traitor. I can't believe that you would help this guy, after all, he killed your mother! Now where aaaarrrreee yoooouuuuu? Maaaaakkkkkaa? Oh Maaakkk- There you are! Now I am gonna kill this guy and you can come back to the department with a spotless record."

"No!", Click-BANG!

"Maka!", Soul dropped to his knees, she jumped in front of him, "no, no no, nonono!" CRRRACCKK... Soul looked up and saw that Giriko had snapped Kid's neck.

"Where was she hit?", asked Medusa.

"She-... she's gone...", Soul started shaking with anger and sadness, "She's gone."

END


	2. The Lethal Team

The Lethal Team

Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! THUD. THUD. SHING! CLANG! THUD. Click-BANG! SHLANG! THUD. Click-BANG! Click-BANG! THUD. THUD. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! THUD. SHLING! THUD. "Soul! Go get Liz and Patty, we need backup!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! A GOD LIKE ME NEVER NEEDS BACKUP! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up BlackStar."

"Jeez Maka, what's up with you."

"Maybe the fact that we are five against fifty!"

"No, now we are four against fifty... you ready guys?"

"Aren't we always ready, Kid."

"Right, LET'S GO!"

Click-BANG! THUD. CLANG! SHLANG! CLANG-CLANG- CLANGCLANGCLANG! Click-BANG! "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Click-BANG! THUD. SHING! THUD. THUD. THUD. Click-BANG! THUD. "YOU ARE A DISGUSTING FREAK OF NATURE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! DISGUSTING DISGUSTING DISGUSTING DISGUSTING!" Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, come on!"

"RIGHT!" SHLANG! SHING! THUD. THUD. THUD. Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click- BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! THUD. THUD. . "HOW MANY WE GOT LEFT?"

"ABOUT THIRTY!"

"Heh... thirty against seven, usually I wouldn't take those odds, but with us... I would any day." Click-BANG! Click-BANG! THUD. THUD. SHING! SHING! CLING! CLING! CLING! SHLANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. SHLANG! THUD. CLANG. THUD...

SHRCH- Click-BANG! THUD. "Nice job guys. We dropped eighty SWATs like flies."

"Yeah well what do you expect, Maka? We were the best of TES."

"We still got it!"

"Alright, Tsubaki, you and BlackStar make sure there are no survivors. Kid, you Liz and Patty make sure the money isn't too shot up. Soul, you and I will bring the car around."

"Right!"

"Hey Maka, where do you think we will hit next?"

"I dunno.", SHRCH- SHING.

"Woah there Maka, no need to swing that big, scary scythe around. It's just little ol' me."

"Asura... Why are you here?"

"Well, you see, funny story, you kind of didn't hold up your end of our deal. Oh now now Maka, it's bad to grit your teeth."

"No way, I'm done with you and your deals."

"You don't understand, this is a deal that has already been made. If you don't hold up your end of the deal I will give your location to TES, what does that stand for again... hmm... oh yes, Tactical Execution Squad. Now, back to this deal-"

"Ha! Like I would care if you sent TES after us, we were the best you know, we could easily overpower what ever they throw at us. As for you, well, you forgot about Soul, or didn't you notice him notifying the rest of the team? Kid, twin pistols loaded?"

"Yep."

"BlackStar, sword on point?"

"Always."

"Liz, Patty, snipers trained."

"Yeah."

"Tsubaki, kusarigama at the ready?"

"Yes."

"Soul, BC-41 in position?"

"What do you think?"

"You can leave now or get killed, pick one, Asura."

"Uch, you're no fun. You win this time Albarn, but I will get you to hold up this deal."

"Doubt it."

"Maka who was that?"

"No one that matters."

"Ok..."

"Well, let's get going.", Maka and the other six left and headed to their house. When they walked in they all put their weapons in the vault and went to their bedrooms.

"Knock knock."

"What is the point of saying that if you are just gonna come in anyway?"

"Eh, habit I guess."

"Idiot."

"Hey, who was that guy back there? You seemed pretty shaken up by him, and what is he talking about with a deal."

"It doesn't matter, Soul, don't ask me again or I will shatter that fragile little ego of yours."

"Seriously, Maka, I am worried about you. You know that I am gonna find out somehow, so you might as well tell me now."

"He was the guy who helped us get out of TES, but that doesn't matter."

"What! How? Wha-why did he help us, without him we could have gotten killed!"

"Soul, for the last time, THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Wait, we got out because of the deal, why didn't you tell me!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"NO, I AM TIRED OF YOU NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING! WE ARE PARTNERS, DO YOU GET THAT, MAKA? PARTNERS! YOU NEED TO TRUST ME!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE, SOUL!"

"YOU ARE SO OVER DRAMATIC!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!"

"NO, AND I DON'T CARE! I AM SICK OF YOU, I AM SICK OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID DRAMA!"

"OH YOU'RE SICK OF ME! WHY DON'T I JUST LEAVE THEN, WOULD YOU EVEN CARE!"

"NO!"

"W-what..."

"I WOULDN'T, I WOULDN'T CARE AT ALL!"

"FINE! THAT'S IT, I'M GONE, YOU CAN EXPLAIN IT TO THE REST OF THE TEAM!"

"I'M SURE THEY'LL BE HAPPY!"

"That's all I wanted in the first place. Goodbye, Soul.", with that she walked out the door and ran out of the house with a suitcase that was pre-packed for emergencies.

"Maka wait, I didn't mean that, I-I didn't mean it..."

"Hey, Soul, have you seen Maka, I need to check out her closet to make sure she looks good while robbing banks, haha."

"Liz..."

"Yeah."

"She left..."

"When is she getting back?"

"She isn't coming back."

"WHAT!"

"She's gone."

"No, this isn't happening, she was the best on the team. Not only that, she was my best friend, why did she leave?"

"Because of me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"We got in another fight, she asked me if I would care if she left and... and I said no..."

"You complete idiot! What the heck is wrong with you! Soul, she is your partner, do you understand the meaning of that? She is your responsibility and vice versa, and you just let her walk out! You are obviously too stupid to realise that you do care, you care enough to block a swing from Crona, you almost died for her! She on the other hand is stupid enough to think you don't care, but that's not the point. Soul, you love her... and you... you let her leave all of us... just to win an argument."

"I know that, I-I-I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"If you ever yell at me again you know I won't hesitate to shoot you in the the face, and the answer is simple. Go. Find. Her."

"R-right."

"About time, oh and Soul, if you break her heart I will break your face," with that Soul left and ran full speed in the direction that Maka went, when he finally found her, he saw something he had never seen before and wished he hadn't. She was doing something she hadn't done for a very long time, she was crying. He couldn't bear to see her like that because of him.

"Maka..."

"GO AWAY!"

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean any of it, I-I was being stupid, I love you, I-"

"SHUT UP!"

"No."

"W-what?"

"No, Maka, I love you and-"

"I told you to shut up... I-I am coming back for the rest of the team, not you."

"Wait, when did you get behind me?"

"When you started pouring your heart out like in some cheesy romance novel."

"Pretty uncool, huh."

"Way uncool, but I thought about things and decided that I will tell you and the rest of the team about the deal with Asura."

"Good, let's get going, Liz wants you for something like looking good while robbing banks."

"Ugh, why does she have to always be so... so prim."

"Eh, who knows.", they walked home and found Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki huddled up together crying on the couch. Kid and BlackStar were sitting down with their heads drooping in their hands.

"Maka! Oh my gosh! What were you thinking! I missed you so much, I thought you left us for good!" SLAP!

"I deserved that, I am so sorry, Patty."

"Maka, I am glad you are home and safe with us again... but why is your outfit SO ASYMMETRICAL!"

"Thanks, Kid. Was I gone that long?"

"About an hour."

"Then why are you guys freaking out?"

"Maka, you have gotten so mad that you slapped me before but never enough to walk out."

"Sorry..."

"So did that little wussy over there pour his heart out to you in order to get you home?"

"Liz!"

"So he did! What did you say? What did you say!"

"I didn't say anything."

"WHAT! WHY NOT?"

"I-I don't know..."

"So you like him back!"

"W-what!"

"MAKA LIKES SOUL! MAKA LIKES SOUL!"

"Shut up BlackStar!"

"It's ok, Maka, nobody is gonna judge you.''

"Thanks, Tsubaki."

"So you do like me back."

"W-w-well, ummm-"

"Stop stuttering, it's uncool."

"Right..."

"So, Maka, do you like him or not?"

"Ye-yeah... I guess... I mean he-"

"FINALLY! I have been trying to get you to say that for months you little twerp."

"Liz!"

"What?"

"Ugh, why do you have to be such- hold on my phone is ringing. Hello?"

"Hello, Maka."

"What do you want, Asura."

"I am just giving you a fair warning."

"Of what."

"Arachnophobia's finest team is about to throw approximately three dozen flash bangs into your little house."

"What! Guys, get to the vault, NOW!"

"Ha, if you think that pathetic little vault of yours will protect you, you are already dead."

"Shut up! Goodbye for good, Asura, as of now you are my number one target. I'd say goodbye to all your pathetic little friends because you're dead. Oh, by the way I don't think that I will be needing to hold up your deal-" BANG! "Agh, is everyone ok? Liz?"

"Yeah"

"Patty?"

"All good!"

"BlackStar?"

"ALWAYS!"

"Tsubaki?"

"I'm alright."

"Soul?"

"Good."

"Kid?"

"..."

"Kid?"

"..."

"Kid, report."

"..."

"Kid!"

"..."

"Kid! No! He's my partner! I can't let him get hurt. Let's go, Patty."

"Liz, you can't go alone, Soul and I will come with you. Tsubaki, you and BlackStar guard the vault."

"Ok."

"Liz, Patty, pistols loaded?"

"Yeah!"

"Soul, BC-41-"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No."

"Maka, scythe sharpened?"

"Don't be a jerk."

"Sorry."

"If you two are done with your love fest then we should probably go find Kid."

"Shut up."

"Jeez, you are even talking at the same time," they left the vault and searched the house for Kid.

"If you want this little weirdo back you will have to come and get him!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Giriko."

"Well, Giriko, looks like your pathetic little life is over. Now, give us back our partner."

"Ooh, feisty, I'm afraid I can't do that. Lady Arachne specifically asked for this gullible little brat."

"Why him?"

"He is very special, the son of TES's commander and chief."

"What are you talking about, Kid is just like the rest of us."

"He lied to you."

"Kid, wha- is he telling the truth?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know if-"

"You could trust us."

"-you would accept me."

"Kid, I will always accept you, but you can't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Ha! Like you could keep me out of trouble! Now, Patty, you ready to beat this guy to a bloody pulp?"

"Yeah!"

"Right, LET'S GO!" Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG!

"You aren't taking me that easy!"

"Yes, we are." Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG!

"Liz, you need to calm down, let Soul and I handle this!"

"No, Maka, this is my fight." Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click- "Dang, I'm out... Patty, toss me some-"

"Sis!"

"Liz! Where the heck did that come from? Maka, take her back to the infirmary, now!"

"Right. Soul, find and take out that sniper."

"Got it."

"Kid..."

"Shh, he's ok, we've got Patty on Giriko."

"Ha, he won't last long, what happened?"

"You got shot."

"Was it a misfire?"

"No, sniper, I hope Soul found him. If not, we got issues."  
Meanwhile with Patty and Giriko, "Hahahahahahahahahaha, die spiky hair guy! BANG BANG BANG!" Click-BANG! Click-BANG! Click-BANG!, "Hahaha! You died, you died!"

"I always wonder what goes on in that head of yours, Patty."

"I think about giraffes!"

"Ok... Alright, we need to go get Liz."

"Yeah! Your so smart, Kid!"

"Right...", they walked down to the infirmary and found Maka standing outside the operating room.

"Is she alright?"

"Stein is working on her now, she seemed to be ok when I brought her down, she was able to talk without strain."

"Good... good... I am so stupid! I should have protected her, she's my partner! She got hurt trying to save me. This is all my fault! Stupid, stupid, Stupid, STUPID!"

"Kid, you need to relax, she is going to be fine," as if on cue an earsplitting shriek came from the operating room followed by multiple shouts.

"Or not!"

"Hey! Kid, you can't go barging in there during a surgery."

"Agh! I hate this! She is in there screaming her head off in pain and I am out here and can't do anything to help her! AGH! I FEEL SO HELPLESS!"

"KID! You need to calm down!"

"NO! I NEED TO HELP HER! SHE-SHE-I... I can't live without her... I-I just can't do it."

"I know what you are going through right now but the best thing you can to is wait. I know it is painstaking but you have to just sit and wait, I went through the same thing when Soul got cut by Crona."

"O-ok, I just don't know what I will do if she-"

"Don't talk like that."

"I know I just- Stein! Is she ok? I need to see her. Why was she screaming? Is she on anaesthesia? Does she need morph-"

"Woah, Kid, relax... the operation was a success, she is sleeping now but you can go see her. Oh, and she was screaming because in the middle of the surgery she woke up," she woke up... she woke up... she woke up...she woke up...

"What! Is she in pain?"

"Like I just said she is in no pain whatsoever and should wake up in a few minutes or so," Kid made a mad dash to Liz's side.

"Liz... I'm so sorry, this is all my fault... you were always there for me, everything you did you did for me... I am so sorry."

"Mh... AH!"

"Liz! What's wrong!"

"Wh-what is going on?"

"You got shot."

"Oh..."

"I think Arachnophobia retreated after Giriko died, I am glad you are ok."

"One thing..."

"What?"

"Who are you?"

END


	3. Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

"Hey, Soul, get up, we have to get to school."  
"Makaaaaaaaaa, five more minutes..."  
"Makaaaaaa... CHOP!"  
"Ah! Where do you get these random books slam that skull my you into."  
"Oh... looks like I hit you a little too hard this time... That's ok, I'll just let Professor Stein check your head when we get there."  
"No, I am not getting near that psycho when he has a scalpel! For all I know he could sedate me and stick a bolt in my head!" that was what disturbed Soul the most about that man, he had a screw sticking out of his head and had a habit of turning it, as he did this it made a mechanical clicking noise that lead Soul to believe the man wasn't human. What lead Soul farther to this conclusion was the fact that the man had an obsession with dissecting all sorts of creatures, he would even dissect a human if he had the opportunity. Stein had done all sorts of experiments on himself and Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, he even had a scar on his face that came from his forehead, traveled down to bridge of his nose, and under his left eye to end around his ear. To top it all off all his clothing and even his huge lab had stitches covering them.  
"Or... maybe I could call him here and he can give me a discount if I let him do all the experiments he wants..."  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
"Good, let's go," they rode to the academy on Soul's bright orange motorcycle and when they arrived they saw someone standing in front of the door. He looked like an older, more sophisticated version of Soul.  
"What do you want Wes?" Soul growled out.  
"Don't be so rude, lil' bro, mom and dad don't like that," he stated.  
"YOU THINK I CARE WHAT THEY LIKE!"  
"SOUL! Calm down!"  
"Maka, go to class."  
"Huh?"  
"MAKA ALBARN, I SAID GO TO CLASS!"  
"No, you are my partner, I am staying."  
"Whatever, you'll be late, so much for that perfect attendance of yours."  
"Stop trying to convince me to go."  
"Whatever."  
"Ah, so I get to meet the infamous Maka Albarn, the girl who dedicated her life to bring down high class criminals."  
"Shut up, leave her out of this."  
"Now now, watch your mouth, mom and dad will want a good boy to come back, not a delinquent."  
"I'm not coming back!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Where is he coming or not coming back to?"  
"Wes, don't you dare ans-"  
"Home."  
"I'll kill you!"  
"No you won't."  
"What is he talking about, Soul?"  
"Nothing, he is leaving now or running the risk of getting impaled by my BC-41."  
"I will get you to come home, no matter what, goodbye lil' bro," he then left without saying another word.  
"No, you won't."  
"Home?"  
"Just forget about it, Maka."  
"No, we are partners, we need trust each other."  
"It's... it's something from my past, something I want to forget... and I don't want you involved. I... I don't want you getting hurt because of me."  
"Soul, I-"  
"I just don't wanna talk about it."  
"You don't have to say anything, just know that I am here if you feel you need to vent. Oh, and I told you NOT TO BRING YOUR KNIFE TO SCHOOL! MAKAAA... CHOP!"  
"Oooowww. Thanks, Maka..."  
"Alright, we better get to class before Miss Marie get's worried."  
"I bet I can beat you there!"  
"Oh no you can't! Hey! Soul, get back here!"  
"It seems that he has a particular liking to this Maka, this could prove to be an issue, well I will have to report that to mother... although I think I know what her answer will be, take the problem out before it becomes a problem," Wes stated cruelly before smirking and getting out from his hiding place to report back to his mother and father: William and Masumi Evans.  
When Maka and Soul got to class Miss Marie asked them why they were late and they both said they got caught in traffic while on Soul's bike. Marie was a bit naive at times but she was not dumb, she could tell something was up but assumed if her top student didn't tell her then it must be an important secret to be kept. Marie was a kind woman and respected other people's privacy, but she neglected her own well being as long as others were happy. She simply brushed off the little white lie, flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and started to teach class. Hmm, I am worried about this... What if this gets serious... I will ask them about it after class. Her hair had a zig-zag part and she had a black eyepatch with a yellow lightning bolt across it. She was wearing her usual black long sleeved dress, she wore that dress because it was required for her current position as a part time teacher. She filled in for Stein when he was busy with patients or he was just going off to dissect and do experiments on animals and Spirit.  
When class was almost over Marie asked to see Maka and Soul, "The rest of you are dismissed early."  
"What did you need us for Miss Marie?"  
"I know you two didn't 'get caught in traffic' this morning, there was not enough traffic to make you twenty minutes late. I trust you both know the consequences for lying to a teacher at a school that focuses on catching criminals, you two are the top of your class and have closed every single case given to you. I also know that if you are lying to me there is a good reason for it, I will keep this a secret as long as it isn't anything illegal."  
"Oh... I guess we could have come up with a better cover story... but we both do promise you that we are not doing anything that could get us in trouble with the school or police."  
"Thank you, it is great to hear that, I knew if someone like you was lying there had to be a good cause for it. You both are free to go, thank you for explaining, Maka."  
"Thank you Miss Marie," they left and went to their lockers, "Jeez, that was a close one."  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I-I just don't know what to do... he-he is probably gonna say something about you to mom and dad."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"My mom had an old saying, take the problem out before it becomes a problem... I just don't know what to do anymore! If you get hurt it's on me, I don't want your blood on my hands, Maka, I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I can't have that kind of blood on my hands... I can't... not again."  
"Not again, what are you talking about?"  
"I-I... Before I came here, to the academy, and met you I was a member of the Evans family, we were a family of high class musicians. Then my dad got involved in some shady stuff and he was a target for a lot of people, he had body guards and so did my mom. Two of which were my brother and I, we were the best they had... but one day there was an ambush, and I ended up... I ended up killing someone... someone I knew. He was my friend but he... he threw away our friendship for money, he almost killed me... he would have done it if I didn't get to him first. I will never forget the look in his eyes when he drew his last breath, he looked at me with pain and hatred. I can't ever see anybody look at me like that again... ever."  
"I-I d-"  
"Don't say anything."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What do you have to be sorry for, I killed him, I am the one who should be sorry, I-"  
"Stop it! Stop blaming yourself! I am not gonna put up with you doing this to yourself! Just stop!"  
"I deserve to be blamed!"  
"No! I am not gonna believe that!"  
"Maka... c'mon... do-don't cry... agh... c'mon, stop crying."  
"I won't let you do this to yourself, Soul!"  
"Maka, I just don't want to go back... I don't want to go back... I can't, I-"  
"Soul, we're late!"  
"Wha- and Stein is back to teach class!"  
"Ahhh!" they ran to class and slipped into their seats so they didn't get caught.  
"So, today we will be doing the usual dissection lab. Miss Albarn, would you please stop trying to keep your eyes from looking puffy and retrieve the scalpels and probes from the drawer while I retrieve the specimens for today."  
"Yes, Professor," Seriously! Does he have no respect?  
"Good," Maka grabbed the scalpels and passed them out to the rest of the class. They were dissecting an endangered species again, Stein had an old saying, 'All the more reason to dissect one before the entire species dies out'. After class everyone went to lunch, Maka and Soul sat with Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid, Liz and Patty.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Oh, hey, Maka. If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying during Professor Stein's class?"  
"U-umm... I... ummm... I...-"  
"She tripped."  
"Oh please Soul, she looked like she was bawling her eyes out. She has gotten shot before and didn't even shed a tear, soooooo this isn't physical pain... it's mental."  
"It doesn't concern you, Liz."  
"WHAT! Anything and everything that goes on at this school concerns me."  
"This doesn't involve the school so just shut up about it will ya'! You're gonna make her start crying again."  
"Agh, fine, but only for Maka."  
"Well, I'm starving, LET'S EAT!" they ate lunch and headed back to class, after school was over they parted ways, "Maka, about school tod-"  
"Sh."  
"Sorry, I just wanna-"  
"SH! I heard something, from behind those trees over there."  
"Wow, you have skills, Miss Maka"  
"You."  
"What?"  
"What do you want now, Wes?"  
"Soul."  
"He isn't coming with you."  
"Yes he is."  
"Over my dead body."  
"Easy enough."  
"You underestimate me."  
"No, you overestimate yourself."  
"Shut up!"  
"No," Click-BANG!  
"Missed," Click-BANG! "Missed again."  
"Well, we'll see how you do when I go after Soul himself."  
"Soul, watch out!"  
"Ah!" Click-BANG!  
"AGH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DODGE!"  
"Woah, Wes, I have never seen you lose your cool like that before."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Hey, Maka, you know, it's easier to deal with hit-men when they are angry."  
"How so?"  
"Because rage clouds their judgment and they don't think strait."  
"Well, we better get him angrier then."  
"Right. Let's Go!"  
"Soul, I don't think he came alone."  
"I know he didn't, he's not that dumb."  
"YOU TWO ARE SO ANNOYING! I DID COME ALONE, I WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL THE GIRL AND BRING YOU HOME! I guess I'll just have to kill both of you then, I'll tell mother that there was no way to get you home so I had to either kill you or run the risk of getting found out by the academy."  
"So even the big, scary Evans family is afraid of the academy."  
"No more of this." Click-BANG!  
"Soul!"  
"I'm fine, just a graze... but for him, not so much," Click-BANG!  
"You had your gun the whole time!"  
"Well, yeah, I mean cool guys like me always wait for the right moment."  
"You idiot! Makaaaaa..."  
"Please-"  
"CHOP!"  
"Owwwwwww..."  
"You deserved it."  
"FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!"  
"N-no, I mean f-for-"  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. We better get going, Blair is probably waiting for us."  
"Right..." when they got home Soul collapsed on the couch like usual and Maka made dinner, "Hey, Soul, I'm gonna have Professor Stein check out that graze tomorrow."  
"No! I'll just put some antibiotics on it and I should be fine."  
"No, Soul, you are getting medical attention for that."  
"Ugh, fine... have Nygus do it, not Stein... please."  
"Fine."  
"Thanks Maka, you are the coolest partner ever."  
"I know."  
"Self-absorbed much?"  
"Well, my partner is best friends with an egotistical delinquent so I can afford it."  
"Very true."  
"Glad you agree."  
"Well, I'm gonna go chill in my room, call me when dinner is ready."  
"Mmmm-k," after a dinner of pasta and other delicious side dishes Maka and Soul went to bed. Blair had the night shift so she wouldn't be back until morning. Maka woke up from a nightmare, it was about Wes, but instead of Soul getting grazed, he died. She went downstairs in her half-awake-half-asleep state and got some water. She went back upstairs and went to bed, she was almost asleep when she noticed something, she wasn't in her bed or her room. She was in Soul's bed and Soul's room... she was in her partner's room...  
AND.  
HIS.  
ARMS.  
WERE.  
AROUND.  
HER.  
"Ahhhhh!"  
"Mh... Maka shut up, I'm trying to sleep."  
"Soul..."  
"What! I'm tired woman!"  
"Makaaaa...CHOP!"  
"Ow! What the heck was that for- Oh..."  
"Yeah, OH! Can you let go of me now, SO I CAN GET BACK TO MY ROOM!"  
"Oh, come on, Maka, you know you want to stay..."  
"Soul... Makaaaaa..."  
"Ok! Ok! Just don't hurt me!"  
"Good boy."  
"What am I a dog now?"  
"Yep!"  
"Great, well if you are gonna go to bed then get out of my room."  
"Nah, I am probably gonna go shower and wait for Blair to get home, she said she was getting home around five so it's only a few hours... I don't think I am gonna get any more sleep tonight," out of nowhere Soul was out of bed and had pinned Maka to the wall.  
"Maka, have you been having nightmares again?"  
"I'm fine, So-"  
"That's not what I asked, Are. You. Having. Nightmares?"  
"I said I'm fine."  
"No, don't give me that excuse, I want to know."  
"Fine! Yes I had a nightmare, it's not a big deal."  
"Yes it is, you don't get any sleep when this happens."  
"It was just one nightmare, it happens."  
"No, not with you, with you they don't stop."  
"Soul, that hasn't happened in mon-"  
"I don't care how long it's been since it last happened."  
"Well, what are you gonna do about it? You can't do anything, nobody can."  
"Agh, why do you always have to make things so difficult!"  
"Me! You think I want to have nightmares, you think I want to get no sleep! You think that I am doing this on purpose!"  
"Maka, I-"  
"Shut up! Why do you care, why do care about me, I thought to you I was just a pathetic bookworm! That's what you always say and I am sick of you pretending that you aren't gonna leave me and get a better partner! I am going back to bed, and just so you know, the reason my nightmares are nightmares is because you die! Now I only wish it was a reality."  
"Maka, wait-," her door slammed shut and he was left standing alone in his room. Maka fell asleep in about ten minutes, she was sent on a mission by Principle Shinigami, she was told to bring in a dangerous serial killer known as Eruka. They rode to the where Eruka was hiding out and when they found her she pulled out a gun and Soul was shot.  
"Soul... Soul wake up... Soul! SOUL!"  
"-aka! Maka! MAKA WAKE UP!"  
"Soul! You're ok!"  
"I told you they don't stop."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it! I was-"  
"I would never leave you, you are the best partner I could ask for," soon he was holding her in his lap while she cried. Finally when five o'clock rolled by and Blair got home they got up and ready for school, when they arrived at seven, they were sent to the Principle's office. He had a mission for them, they were to find and capture a serial killer named Eruka.  
END


	4. My Life

My Life

She woke up one morning and went to school thanking God that her dad didn't bring anyone home the night before, she hated that abusive scumbag that she called a parent. When she got to school she was greeted by the grade's Mr. Perfect, the most popular guy in school and local jerk. Sixteen year old Maka was tough as nails, ask anyone, but today, Maka Albarn snapped.  
"Hey, if it isn't little Miss-" he was cut off by Maka's icy words.  
"Leave me alone, Soul, I don't want to deal with you and your clique right now," she said simply.  
"No. Sorry," he stated matter-of-factly.  
"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK ALL THE TIME? I CAN'T STAND YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME! I AM SICK OF IT!" she screamed.  
"Jeez, Maka, calm down. I haven't even said anything yet."  
"EXACTLY! YET! Just leave me alone..." she muttered out the last few words.  
"Maka, how do you know I wasn't gonna ask you out or something?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"Oh please, as if, you only go after the ones with perfect features and a curvy bodies, so just crawl back to your sleazy little friends and leave me alone," she said coldly.  
"Your right, nobody would go for a scrawny bookworm like you especially not a cool guy like me."  
"Just leave me alone..." she tried to cover the sadness in her voice with confidence.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you sad? Like I said, nobody would like someone like you, you have no friends and you're mean."  
"Just leave me alone," she whispered hoarsely as the first warm tear of the day began to slowly creep over the edge of her eyelid and cascaded ever-so-slowly down her cheek until it dripped off her chin and dispersed into tiny droplets when it hit her books, "I'm sorry."  
"For what? You're such a freak."  
"FOR BEING BORN!" with that she ran the bathroom leaving a trail of tears behind her while her quiet sobs echoed through the hallway. Soul stood there in shock, does he really hurt her that bad?  
"Way to go, bro. EVEN THOUGH A GOD LIKE ME WOULDN'T TAKE SO LONG! HAHAHAHAHAHA" BlackStar yelled.  
"Way to go for what?"  
"I watched the whole thing, although Blair might be a little mad about the whole 'how do you know I wasn't gonna ask you out' thing."  
"YOU THINK THAT WAS A 'WAY TO GO'! SHE RAN OFF CRYING BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAID! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Soul snapped.  
"Woah, what got into you, man. You always think it's fun to mess with her. The first time she cried we all laughed at how pathetic she was, including you, do you have memory loss or something?"  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!"  
"Stop yelling at me."  
"SHUT- S-sorry, I lost my cool."  
"That's ok, it happens to everybody sometimes. What did she say to you that got you all riled up like that?"  
"She said... she said she was sorry..."  
"What? How would that-"  
"...for being born... She said she was sorry for being born."  
"Oh... Holy... gah! Dude, we gotta find her! She could try to-"  
"Don't say it, let's go," they ran down the hallway and everyone parted to let them by, Soul and BlackStar were two of the three most popular guys in school, the third being Kid. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were the most popular girls and were conversing then looked at the two boys like they were idiots while they ran full speed down the hall. They heard sobbing coming from the girls' bathroom and it sounded like Maka, "Maka... I'm sorry, I was being a jerk, just come out here so we can-"  
"NO, I AM DONE WITH YOU! I-I'M DONE WITH LIFE! I AM TIRED OF TRYING TO GET YOU GUYS TO STOP MAKING MY LIFE SUCK! I'VE BEEN TRYING FOR SO LONG, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY YEARS? FIVE! FIVE YEARS! THAT'S HALF A DECADE! NO-Now I w-won't have to, I-I am not gonna live like this anymore."  
"BlackStar, go get someone, a girl, they can go in there... I'll stall her."  
"Ok."  
"Maka, j-just come out here, we need to think about things for a second. I mean, just come out so we can talk about this, y'know just take a breath..."  
"NO!"  
"Please, Maka, c-c'mon... you... agh! What about your friends and parents... think about-"  
"I HAVE NO FRIENDS! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!"  
"Agh... w-what about your mom and dad, won't they-"  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T GET IT! MY LIFE SUCKS! IT MIGHT AS WELL END NOW!"  
"No! Just tell me, tell me about your life then..."  
"TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO OPENING UP SO YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME FOR IT! I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"  
"No, I just want to know more, I am not gonna hold this against you, I promise. I won't tell anyone," Soul never promised anyone anything before, but this was critical, he couldn't let a teenage girl commit suicide because of his snarky mouth.  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"O-ok, well, I don't know where to s-start..."  
"How 'bout your mom."  
"Sh-she got in a lot of f-fights with... with my papa and I only r-really understood why when I turned eight... b-but when I was ten they got a-a divorce... I hated him, b-but that d-didn't stop him, soon after my mother left he started hurting me, at first he was sorry but then he stopped caring and he hits me if I don't do what he wants! He is s-so messed up!"  
"What did he do that made them fight?"  
"HE CHEATED ON HER!"  
"O-oh..."  
"I HAVE NO FRIENDS, MY MAMA DIED AFTER SHE LEFT, AND I HATE MY GOOD FOR NOTHIN' PAPA! NOBODY WILL CARE IF I DIE!"  
"There has to be someone that-"  
"NOBODY, NOBODY CARES!"  
"Gah! C'mon! Agh!" Soul was getting frustrated now, he really didn't want this girl to die, where the heck is BlackStar!  
"I get to see my mama now, I won't let anyone down by this. Nobody cares."  
"I DO!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"I care..."  
"SOUL! I'M BACK, I GOT LIZ, PATTY, AND TSUBAKI!" BlackStar shouted as he approached.  
"About time!"  
"Soul, what's going on?" Liz asked, honestly she didn't believe a word that came out of that blue haired moron's mouth.  
"It's Maka, she... she's trying to kill herself."  
"Oh my God!"  
"YEAH, NOW GET IN THERE!"  
"Ok, Patty, we wait here. Tsubaki you go in first I think she trusts you a little more than the rest of us when you calm her down call us in."  
"Ok," when Tsubaki went in she immediately gasped and dropped to her knees, she put a shaking hand over her gaping mouth, it was all too much. She saw Maka sitting there against the wall with a blank expression on her tear covered face, the mirror punched in, and a shard of glass in her hand. The warm blood trickled down her knuckles in slow sappy drops and new gashes in her fingers and palm formed from holding the glass, the shard was now coated in a thick layer of sticky red liquid. She had cuts all along her wrists and thighs, she was covered in blood and tiny pieces of glass.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Maka... Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked, it was evident in her voice that she was holding back tears, what would cause this poor girl to do this to herself, I know we tease her but-  
"GO AWAY!"  
"Maka, please."  
"PLEASE WHAT!"  
"Let me help you."  
"Wh-what..."  
"Please, Maka, let me help you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to do this."  
"No, you- you don't c-care yo-YOU'RE LYING!" Maka brought the shard to her throat.  
"Maka, stop!"  
"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" she pressed the shard down into her creamy flesh, she let out a yelp and started to drag the glass across her throat. She miscalculated, she didn't expect this, she fainted.  
"MAKA! LIZ, PATTY COME IN, NOW!"  
"What happened- OH MY GOSH! SOUL, GET IN HERE!" Liz shrieked, she then turned away, "I won't look at her like while she's like that!"  
"MAKA!" Soul yelled as he ran over to her, "GUYS GO GET STEIN AND NYGUS! I-I'll get her to the infirmary."  
"Ok," they all said. Soul picked her up bridal style and started to full on sprint to the infirmary.  
"Come on, Maka, stay with me, don't leave me..." he only got about half way there, due to the fact that the infirmary was on the opposite side of the school than the bathroom she was in, before he was met with Stein, Nygus, and a gurney. He placed her on and ran alongside the rolling contraption. They had attracted the attention of almost the entire school, Soul knew that everyone thought it was him that did that to her. There was enough evidence against him, he was always messing with her and bringing her into tears but the most convincing part was that he just so happened to be covered in her blood. C'mon, Maka, you're gonna make it, you have to...  
"Soul, I'm gonna need you to wait out here with your friends," Nygus stated gently.  
"Why? She doesn't need surgery, does she?"  
"I am afraid so, she has multiple glass shards embedded in her wounds and we need to get those out and stitch her up."  
"Will she be ok!"  
"Yes, we just need to get to work quickly and in order to do that you need to wait out here."  
"Ok."  
"Soul, why do you care so much? I mean sure we taunted her but this is her mom and dad's thing to deal with," Liz said.  
"Because she doesn't have- I can't tell you," Soul cut himself off, he couldn't break that promise, it would destroy her already messed up world.  
"What, why?"  
"I promised I wouldn't."  
"Are you telling me that Soul Evans made a promise"  
"Yeah..."  
"I thought I would never see the day... OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE TO CALL HER PARENTS!"  
"NO! Don't you dare touch that phone, Liz, if your fingers even graze that sparkly case I will break it."  
"You wouldn't dare, and before you threaten to break my eighty dollar case would you explain why I can't call her parents."  
"Because."  
"That's not an answer."  
"She... she... just don't call, ok, it's really important. Plus, you owe me one from the-."  
"Fine! But only 'cause I owe you one," everyone waited outside the operating room for Maka to get out of surgery, the rest off the grade went back to class but nobody was really paying attention, they all were whispering to each other about Maka. About 45 minutes later she came out of surgery, they had to sedate her because they didn't want to risk her waking up while they had all their pins and needles in her.  
"Stein, is she ok?"  
"She is fine, Soul, we sedated her and she should be awake in a few hours."  
"Can I wait in her room?"  
"Yes, just don't try to wake her up before she is ready and be mindful of other patients."  
"Thank you, sir," Soul walked into the room to find Maka sleeping in a dull white bed, the kind that were uncomfortable with itchy sheets and squeaky springs. He closed the thick wooden door, the gold knob was tarnished and awkwardly flicked back to it's original position. The whole room was colourless, it was grey, bland, and boring, the only colours were the light splash off ash blonde hair and needle pricks of sharp crimson eyes. Soul waited there for about two hours before the first soft vocalisations off the damaged blonde were heard. Soul did as he was told and waited for her to wake up on her own.  
"What's happening..."  
"You tried to commit suicide," Soul said as calmly as he could.  
"I-... I know that, why did you save me?" she asked, beginning to grit her teeth.  
"Because, I couldn't just let you bleed out on the bathroom floor."  
"WHY NOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!"  
"What are you talking about, I would never do that."  
"I WANTED TO DIE, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN!"  
"Because I care."  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE LYING!"  
"Could you quiet down a little, there are other patients here."  
"Fine, but tell me, did you save me because you didn't want my blood on your hands? If that's the case you should have just let me die, it's not your fault... you just got in the way."  
"Got in the way, I saved your life," Soul said irritated.  
"No, I think I told you about my good for nothin' papa, you just basically said 'oh, instead of giving her her wish, I am gonna go ahead and let her get abused by her father, yay!', and now you are telling me that you care and did me good!"  
"I am not gonna let anyone hurt you like that, ever."  
"Why do you care? Oh, and what makes you think that you can stop him that easily, you don't get it, he is the principle's right hand man."  
"I don't care who he is or who he works for, I am not gonna let him hurt you because nobody should have to go through that."  
"Well, in case you didn't notice he is my dad, I live with him."  
"You could move in with me."  
"WHAT!"  
"Sh, other patients remember, and I have a three bedroom apartment a few blocks away from here, you can stay there if you want. I live with my cousin, she's hardly around though."  
"Oh, I mean... I guess I could maybe stay there... as long as I'm not intruding or anything, I mean I don't want to be a hassle-"  
"It's fine, and I'm sure Blair won't mind, she'll probably like having another girl in the house."  
"Um ok, I'll just have to tell my-"  
"Makaaaaaaaaaaa! What happened? Mr. Shinigami told me you tried-,"Spirit screeched as he enter the room.  
"Papa, I'm fine, and stop trying to act like an overprotective father when you are around my friends."  
"Maka who is this 'friend' of yours?"  
"This is Soul, he actually invited me to come live with him and his cousin, Blair I believe was her name."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because he knows the truth about you."  
"Maka, what did I say about never telling anybody what happens at home."  
"I don't care, he was there today, he saved me and he barely even knows me... where were you? Oh wait, let me answer that for you, you were at a club with a bunch of prostitutes," Maka spat her words at Spirit while sending him a glare that could easily turn lava to ice in a matter of seconds. Spirit gulped and began to mumble something about how he was sorry and if what she really wanted was to move in with some octopus-head then she was free to go ahead and do it. Soul was a little offended by the fact that Spirit thought his hair was stupid but oh well. Before Spirit left he whispered something inaudible to himself.  
After Spirit left the room he said the same thing to himself but a little louder, "It would be a crying shame if something were to happen that little octopus-head of yours, wouldn't it, Maka.  
END


	5. Opposites Attract

"They say opposites attract, who would have known that such a simple, meaningless phrase could lead to this..."

"Stop, no, please, I have a family!"  
"I know, a wife, her name is Eruka I believe, oh and a child, a son, Shiloh."  
"Please, please don't hurt them, you can kill me but plea-"  
"I hate how they babble before their death, it's so uncool, don't you agree Crona?" he asked cruelly as the glowing blue orb emerged from the gnarled mess of what was once a human, it looked so innocent, so pristine as it's misty wavelength whisked up into a flame-like curl. Soul wondered how such a small mass could contain someone's entire life and personality, and also how it can contain so much power for good or evil by the soul's choice. Soul believed that the soul had control over a person's life, not the mind and consciousness of the person them self. This specific soul had an anti-demon wavelength, in other words, it had the power to revoke a natural-born demon of it's status and leave it a simple human, but it was only temporary. The Grigori soul form has such a strong wavelength that it can make the drastic change from natural-born demon to human a permanent fit. Soul was not a natural-born demon and neither was Crona, the only natural-born demon known to have existed was the legend of the Demon God Asura.  
"Yes, sir," Crona grunted.  
"We better get out of here before the angels show up."  
"Yes, sir."  
"I told you, call me Soul or Mr. Eater."  
"Yes, Mr. Eater."  
"You are so boring on the job, oh well... we have to call the Thompson's and tell them it's done," Soul called Liz's office number and waited for her to pick up.  
"Soul, is it done?"  
"Yes, ma'am, we made a clean job of collecting the soul and are headed back to the office now."  
"Good, watch out for angels, they have been crawling all over that area recently."  
"Ya, I got it."  
"Sir- I mean Mr. Eater, do you want me to bring the soul back to Ms. Thompson? I mean, we have had a rough day and you look as if you need some rest."  
"Actually we should probably both go," they arrived at HQ about twenty minutes later, the computer at the front asked for name and ID in it's boring mechanical voice, "Demon: Soul Eater, Class 4 and Apprentice: Crona, Rank 3," it then took a retinal scan.  
"Welcome, Mr. Eater and Apprentice, you have been logged and are ready to be checked in by Ms. Thompson."  
"Thanks," when he walked through the huge metal doors he was greeted by an always over-bubbly Patty Thompson, "Yo, Patty, Crona and I collected the soul."  
"Good job Soul!~ I have some demon gossip for you!~ I hear that there is angel soul that has to be collected soon!~"  
"Really? I wonder who..."  
"They say her name is Maka and it looks like big sis is gonna send you to collect her soul!~ That's all I know!~"  
"M-Maka... do you know the last name?"  
"Yes, Albarn!~ Soul... is something wrong? Your face went pale all of a sudden."  
"What? Oh, oh... nope nothing wrong... Uh, Crona, could you deliver the soul to Liz... I don't feel to great, I think the anti-demon wavelength is getting to me..."  
"But Mr. Eater you just said nothing was wrong, I don't know how to deal with contradictory people."  
"Oh, did I say that, I meant to say I don't feel right... ju-... just... DELIVER THE SOUL TO MS. THOMPSON! THAT IS AN ORDER!"  
"Yes, Mr. Eater," Crona delivered the soul to Liz and told her how Soul acted when Maka's name was mentioned.  
"Yes, I know, I think Soul knows her, outside of our little war... stupid angels, they don't even use an alias when in human form... pathetic. Crona, you are off duty, but I want you to keep an eye on Soul for me."

"Maka, we have another body, looks like another anti-demon wavelength."  
"This is getting ridiculous, they have already killed eight people because of their soul wavelength. I really hate demons."  
"Ha, well, hating demons is kinda in the job description of being an angel. Anyway, we need you on this one, all the other angels are off duty."  
"Yeah, got it, Kid, thanks."  
"Maka, be careful out there, remember they are targeting anti-demon wavelengths-"  
"I know, I know, they are targeting anti-demon wavelengths and I have the Grigori form of the soul so technically I have the strongest anti-demon wavelength there is blah blah blah. You know I got this Kid, I know how to handle myself."  
"I know, anyway, you should bring your apprentice with you."  
"Already on it," Maka found her apprentice: Tsubaki and went to the address given to her by Kid. She found all the evidence necessary to conclude that it was in fact a demon's work and the victim was killed because he had an anti-demon soul wavelength. After she left the crime scene she went to her tiny little apartment and waited for her boyfriend to get home. She sat on her fluffy white sheets and traced her finger across the glowing blue insignia on her tail-bone. It was her mark as an angel, it always intrigued her as to how the little symbol always glowed when she was alone but as soon as she was in the presence of someone other than an angel it would look like a tattoo of two intricate angel wings.  
She heard the door open and ran downstairs, she saw Soul shivering and covered in snow. He only had on his orange t-shirt, black jacket and grey jeans, she swore that he would die of hypothermia one day. She started brushing the already melting snow off his clothes and taking off his jacket so she could hang it up to dry for tomorrow. The entire time she was mumbling something about how he needs to wear heavier clothing when outside in the snow, "How often do I have to tell you this, Soul? Oh wait, always."  
"I still don't know why you tell me, you know I never listen."  
"Your right, maybe I should stop."  
"You can try, won't work though, you care too much."  
"True, my friend, true."  
"Well, anyway, is dinner ready? I kinda just wanna eat, shower, and go to bed; I had a rough day."  
"What happened?"  
"Eh, I just got some bad news about a case at the tail end of my already boring day."  
"Aw, well I made pasta and I bought cake and ice cream, so maybe that'll cheer you up."  
"You know me too well. So, how's the case with the little kid going? It was... Angela wasn't it?"  
"You know I can't talk about cases from the CIA, Soul, and I know you can't talk about stuff from the FBI, so why bother asking?"  
"It's fun to see your reaction."  
"Jerk," after they finished dinner Soul showered then let Maka have the bathroom, he was still worried about this whole killing his girlfriend thing. He only just found out she was an angel and she still didn't know that he was a demon, he needed to ask her about her soul, that would be the only reason the Thompson's would go after her. He decided he would ask her after she got out of the shower and they started watching the movie. They always watched a movie before going to bed, and tonight Maka convinced Soul that cake, ice cream, and a movie was the perfect combination to cheer him up.  
"Hey, Maka, I gotta ask you something."  
"Ask away."  
"Ok, this is kinda hard to word... Ummm... I need to know about your soul, anything you can tell me."  
"Why?"  
"Can you just answer the question, I promise I will explain later."  
"Ok, you probably won't take this well and won't believe me. I have wanted to tell you for a while, lying to you was making me sick. So, here it goes... I, um, have a certain soul form, a very powerful one... it is known as Grigori. It... um... only shows up in... angels. You probably don't believe a word I'm say-"  
"Wait, you said Grigori, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's why they want you dead! I have to get you somewhere safe, somewhere that-"  
"'They'? The only people who want me dead are the demons."  
"Yeah, well... um... I... um... kinda got some news for you..."  
"That can wait, don't get involved with demons. They are despicable creatures, they kill people just because of their soul... they don't care about what happens to the family."  
"Yeah, your kinda looking at one right now..."  
"Don't joke around like that, Soul. Those things are pure evil locked into body, mind, and soul."  
"It's not a joke. Maka,... I... I'm a demon."  
"Wh-what? I-I-I-I... I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU! YOU DID THIS TO GAIN MY TRUST THEN KILL ME, THAT IT?... WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, SOUL EVANS, YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO KNOW?... WAS ANY OF IT REAL?" Soul was a bit startled by the pure anger and betrayal in her voice, he had never heard her sound so full of hatred. It tore him to pieces seeing her bawl her eyes out because of him.  
"Maka... of course it was real, I would never hurt you like that."  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
"I'm not lying, my boss hasn't even assigned the mission yet. I didn't even know you were an angel 'til today, Maka, I swear."  
"Well, duty calls then, right? You have to kill me now, so just go ahead and do it. You probably would have come up with some elaborate plan, right? Maybe choke me in my sleep or even smother me with a pillow."  
"No, I wouldn't-"  
"Wouldn't what? Wouldn't make me suffer, make it quick and painless, slitting my throat would be the easiest, wouldn't even have to hear my screams. Go on, do it!" she pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it to the ground in front of him, she then tilted her head slightly up so her neck was further exposed.  
"No, I wouldn't think of killing you, I-I would get you somewhere safe, I would- I would get you some-... I would get you somewhere I could protect you... I-"  
"Why? You took an oath remember, the job comes first, no matter how personal it gets!"  
"Because I love you! I- ach... whatever, I already prepared my self for you to throw me out, so if you want me gone then just say the word," nothing prepared Soul for the reaction that Maka, his Maka, threw at him.  
"Soul, I want to know something, you have to answer me. Why would you ever think I would throw you out?"  
"Because you're an angel and I'm a demon, we can't mesh, we are complete opposites."  
"Soul, I don't care if we are opposites or not,... think back to when we first met, when I caught you play-"  
"-playing piano in the music room, you were the only one who actually liked my music. Everybody else thought that it was dark and twisted, they all hated it. I was so scared to turn around, I thought you would scream and run like everyone else... I was scared that as soon as you saw me you would freak and scream bloody murder-"  
"-but I didn't, I didn't care what you looked like. I liked your music because- because it wasn't just a mindless composition that some stuck up guy in a tux wrote. I knew as soon as I heard that lonely little tune that it was your life, that even though you were a musical prodigy from one of the wealthiest families in the city nobody cared what your personal life was like. Everybody saw you as a stuck up rich kid, but no, you were a sad little boy who just wanted to get away from all the fame and stop having to look in the mirror everyday to put on your plastic smile."  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
"You are gonna get some sleep, while I get ready for our resignation."  
"Maka, you do know if you resign then you will lose a piece of your soul, right?"  
"And."  
"Fine, whatever you say you psycho."  
"Shut up, you numbskull," with that Soul went to bed and Maka put on her coat, she was headed to the Albarn Family Armoury. She walked through the the snow, the city looked like a winter wonderland, the ground was coated in a thick blanket of snow and the bushes looked like little white kittens curled up to sleep. She soon made it to her father's house, it was nothing extravagant but it was a good safe house for angels in danger, partially because it was fully stocked with weapons only angels can use. She was almost at the house when she heard the sound of a gunshot ring through the air, she then felt unbearable pain in her ribcage. Her last sight was Soul running toward her. He had gotten a call from Liz Thompson that she was going through with that assassination early.


End file.
